Perderte
by Chie Abi
Summary: Como no pudo ver lo que estaba tan claro ante sus ojos el la amaba pero ya era tarde, ella ya no estaba para saber la realidad de su corazón y ahora el pudo probar todo lo que ella sufrió por él.


**Perderte**

-+*-+*-+*-+*-+ Flash Backs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro entremezclándose con las lágrimas que juro nunca derramar por nada, pero lo ocurrido hace unas horas rompió con todos sus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas. El dolor de perder a su ser más amado, a la única persona que confió en él a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, la que siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de que él nunca estuvo para ella como ella lo necesitaba.

En medio de un bosque destrozado, con decenas de monstruos descuartizados a su alrededor, con el colmillo de acero empuñado a su lado se hallaba una silueta roja arrodillada en el suelo con un trozo de tela ensangrentado en su mano.

Como se le desgarraba el corazón cada vez que recordaba las cientos de veces que ella lloro por él, las miles de veces que el sentía cuando ella sufría por él en silencio, ahora ni siquiera el destruir todo lo que ve en frente aplacaba la ira que sentía contra sí mismo. Un dolor profundo carcomía su alma. Como le gustaría que ella lo viera en este instante justo en este momento que cada una de sus lágrimas está siendo vengada por el destino, ahora que él es el reflejo exacto de su sufrimiento, ahora que él es quien llora y sufre por su ausencia pero seguramente ella lo abrazaría y consolaría con ternura deseando de todo corazón pasar su sufrimiento a ella solo para no verlo así.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*Flash Back-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

-Inuyasha, regreso a mi época por dos días porque mi hermano cumple años, ¿Quieres que te traiga Ramen? –Preguntaba una jovencita de pelo azabache con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al poder darle un gusto y poner feliz a la persona que amaba.

-Hmp. –Se limito a responder el Hanyou sentándose junto al pozo del cual estaba recostada Kagome.

-Es tan difícil decir: Si Kagome, gracias por pensar en mí. –Respondió la pelinegra empezándose a enojar.

El se limito a encoger los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-¡Ahh! Eres insoportable. – Le grito para luego saltar por el pozo.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*End of Falsh Back-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

Como se odiaba, como odiaba perderla, perderla de esa manera tan… todo por su maldita culpa; justo cuando vio que no regresaría a él, que la había perdido para siempre se dio cuenta de todo lo que la necesitaba. Ella era su vida, su razón para seguir adelante, ella era lo único puro en su vida, lo que purificaba el aire para que el pudiera respirar pero ahora ella ya no estaba, lo dejo para siempre. Nunca más la vera sonreír, gritarle, mucho menos volverá a ver ese hermoso brillo de amor en sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas chocaban.

Había dejado una ola de destrucción a su paso, algo que realmente ya no importaba ya que ella no estaba para marcar su rumbo para decirle que estaba bien o mal.

Si él se hubiera dado cuenta de la realidad de su corazón nada de esto le habría pasado, ella estaría junto a él, gritándole, lanzándolo al piso o quizás solo haciéndole compañía como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ella lo hacía sentir en casa en el hogar que solo tuvo cuando niño junto a su madre, con solo parase a su lado.

Como se arrepentía de cada uno de sus desprecios hacia ella, de cada minuto que desaprovecho, cada segundo que no estuvo a su lado, que no la hizo feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?, ¿Cómo pudo estar tan confundido?, ¿Por qué no pudo ver en aquellos momentos lo que ahora le era tan claro? Ahora que ya era tarde.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? Y justamente lo último que pudo ver de ella fue el sufrimiento de esta causado por él, el tenia toda la maldita culpa de que ella…

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+Flash Back*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

-Kagome a pesar de todo el daño que te hace y el tiempo ¿Aun sigues enamorada de Inuyasha? –Cuestiono Sango a su amiga que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel bello atardecer.

-Sí, pero sé que él nunca me va a amar, el solo tiene ojos para Kikyo como ya vimos y eso nunca va a cambiar. –Respondió Kagome mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa triste.

-Kagome tienes que olvidarlo, casi mueres por el veneno de aquel monstruo, sino fuera porque Kirara y yo llegamos justo antes de que te tocara no quiero imaginarme lo que te hubiera pasado.

-Kagome eres una completa tonta, pusiste en riesgo la vida de Sango y Kirara por estar de descuidada por ahí. –Interrumpió Inuyasha tras haber escuchado toda la conversación.

-No te preocupes la próxima vez seré más cuidadosa. –Agrego brindándole una amarga sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban Miroku y Shippo.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+End of Flash Back*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

¿Como no lo sospeche en ese momento? ¿Cómo no me preocupe al ver la ausencia de ese brillo especial en sus ojos?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Maldita sea la hora que fui tan ciego! –Grito Inuyasha destrozando algunos árboles con su espada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/El día anterior al atardecer/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Aquí estoy Itaechi.

-Ummm, pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa miko, a pesar de las consecuencias de que no lo hicieras, veo que tu amor por ese hanyou es grande a pesar de que el no te ama.

-No vine a hablar de mis sentimientos ¿Cumplirás tu palabra? ¿Inuyasha no morirá? –Dijo la sacerdotisa con la voz entrecortada rompiendo totalmente la imagen fuerte con la que había llegado a la cueva de aquella siniestra bruja.

-Creo que ya lo comprobaste, ya habría muerto por la cantidad tan grande de veneno que le inyecto mi querido Sugaku hace unos días, bueno valió la pena perderlo ya que te puedo tener a ti y voluntariamente. –Respondió la bruja con una mirada llena de malicia y oscuridad algo que causo unos fuertes escalofríos de en la miko pero ya estaba ahí y no se echaría para atrás si lo hacia Itaechi haría que el antídoto dejara funcionar.

-No logro entender tu sacrificio, si el sufrió aquel daño fue por salvar a otra que está muerta, dejándote de lado al punto de que casi mueres a causa de mi querida serpiente, si no fuera por tus amigos ni siquiera estarías aquí. –Continúo la bruja con perversidad.

-¿Cuál es tu insistencia en hacerme sufrir?, ¿Por qué no me dice exactamente lo que quiere de mi y ya? –Rebatió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pelaban por brotar y con la voz llena de rabia al saber que las palabras de la bruja eran ciertas.

-Ya te lo dije cuando viniste a buscar el remedio para tu "amado". Te intercambiare por una piedra muy valiosa, el ónix de fuego, el monstruo que la posee me pidió a cambio una miko para obtener su poder y tú me caíste del cielo pequeña. En resumen intercambiaras tu vida por la de él, que bello sacrificio de amor miko. –Dijo Itaechi simulando ternura.

-¿Por qué elegiste este día pudiendo hacer esto al día siguiente? –Pregunto nuevamente Kagome jugando con sus dedos con una hebra de cabello plateada de cierto hanyou que ella adoraba.

-Porque sé que quien esperas que te salve esta en este momento con la sacerdotisa Kikyo, ya no te hagas ilusiones y ya basta de explicaciones Tsukue nos espera.

Las palabras de la bruja perforaron hondo en el corazón de Kagome causando que se rompiera en cientos de pedazos cada uno de los cuales seguía amando profundamente a Inuyasha, el hecho de saberlo con otra no le dolía tanto como el que él no la amara como ella a él, pero ahora el viviría y con eso ella sería feliz hasta la muerte.

-Inuyasha espero que seas feliz, yo lo soy con solo saberte vivo. –Susurro Kagome al viento, conforme con su destino y siguiendo tranquilamente a la bruja Itaechi.

Al llegar a la cima de la montaña, la bruja menciono unas palabras inentendibles y apareció la bestia más repugnante que en su vida pudo ver, la bruja Itaechi se aparto y quedo a merced de aquel monstruo.

-Inuyasha. –Pronuncio ese nombre, que tanta ilusión le causaba, su corazón latía ferozmente pero no era por el miedo que le causaba la bestia que se acercaba rápidamente a ella con los ojos cargados de crueldad, ella sabía que su corazón solo latía por él, por su amado Inuyasha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seguí su olor, lo seguí cuando vi que no regresaba de… je –Rio con nostalgia apretando fuertemente el trozo de tela- buscar yerbas medicinales para nosotros, pero ya era tarde, la maldita bruja ya la había entregado y cubierto el olor de Kagome del camino a la cima de la montaña para que no supiera donde estaba. Le saque la verdad a golpes que no soltó sin antes decirme lo mucho que sufrió y su sacrificio por mí, pero llegue tarde ni ella ni el monstruo se encontraban en aquel lugar solo allí se hallaba su delicioso olor impregnado de sangre, un pedazo de tela y lo que ahora solo me queda, su recuerdo.

**************************************************************

Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot que se me ocurrió de repente.

Espero haber dejado todo claro, cada vez que revisaba encontraba algo que no me concordaba.

Es el primer oneshot que hago de Inuyasha por favor díganme como lo hice, Reviews please!!!!!!!!! Ya sea para matarme o lo que sea, me super interesa su opinión y disculpen las faltas ortográficas que puedan haber.

**Chie Abi **


End file.
